


Beautiful

by minmungi (shuuvee)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Cosmetics Store, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuuvee/pseuds/minmungi
Summary: Minhyuk was only half-awake when the handsome boy who could've easily doubled as a model walked into his store -- Minhyuk was definitely awake when he left.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for the cliché Monsta X title haha. Check out my **new** MX writing tumblr (minmungi.tumblr.com) or my personal tumblr (dyegu.tumblr.com) if you want! Also, comments are really really appreciated, so please leave one if you enjoy the fic! Thank you <3

Minhyuk yawned as he flipped the “Closed” sign around to “Open,” his fingers brushing against the chill of the air-conditioned glass. The sun hadn’t yet risen enough to greet the storefront and start heating the road – no, the skyscrapers one street over protected him from the impending heat when Minhyuk was unlocking the store.

Truly, he was exhausted. He yawned again, rolling up the sleeves of his white button-down shirt lazily but neatly. He didn’t have a uniform, but he was expected to dress fashionably for his job… in light colors, preferably. Today he choose tan skinny jeans coupled with a white collared shirt and white sneakers; the palette matched his dirty blonde hair that was still a little messy from not having time to shower before his shift. The drawbacks of being the Opening Manager, he mused; he started showering at night because he was like a rock when he got up in the morning. He didn’t wake until he absolutely needed to get up. There were of course benefits to being an opening manager, too: the extra 1000 won per hour was a blessing from Heaven, the ability to boss around the more junior employees was always satisfying, and the early-morning shift was by far the quietest. After all, who goes to shop for cosmetics at 8am? 

He spoke too soon. Before he could make it to the back of the shop, the store’s electronic bell echoed throughout the store, signaling that someone had opened the front door (It might have been the very same bell that kept him up at night, haunting his nightmares, but he’d never admit that). 

Pivoting on his heels, he turned around 180 degrees to greet the customer. He had his spiel ready-to-go: the same suave sales pitch, the near-encyclopedic knowledge of all of their products, and the wink he liked to tack on the end to make the girls’ hearts flutter. He could handle an early-morning customer – no problem.

However, before he could open his mouth to start stammering out a welcome, something caught his eye. More precisely, his eyes were caught by the customer’s very beautiful, very handsome, very _male_ face.

He must have been staring for several moments because the other boy finally shuffled, murmuring an uncomfortable-sounding “hi” to Minhyuk.

He snapped out of it, shaking his head – and his messy bedhead hair – a little. “Hi, hi,” he stammered out, trying not to seem too weird. “Welcome, my name is Minhyuk, can I help you find anything?” _Like a boyfriend?_ he wanted to add.

“Just some BB cream,” the boy replied, his big brown orbs still mercilessly transfixed on Minhyuk’s own eyes. “I’m almost out,” he added.

“Oh, of course!” Minhyuk nearly shouted, immediately and instinctively heading toward their BB cream display. It wasn’t until he was almost to the back of the store that he realized that the handsome boy wasn’t following him, so he waved him over, Minhyuk's face flushing bright red. He was never off his game like this.

But there was something about this boy, something about him that made Minhyuk get all flustered and made him jumble up his words. Even with something simple like walking across the store – it was like the good-looking boy was a model, nonchalantly approaching Minhyuk with his tall frame, his perfectly-tousled black hair, and his incredibly handsome features. He was wearing dark ripped jeans, a form-fitting black undershirt, and a loose gray sweater, and the dark colors only seemed to accentuate his model-like qualities.

“What’s your name?” he blurted out, his eyes following the handsome boy’s every move.

“Hyungwon,” the taller boy murmured back, looking away briefly before bringing his attention back to Minhyuk.

“Oh, that’s a pretty name,” Minhyuk impulsively replied, like he did to make all of those girls swoon. It wasn’t until he saw the boy’s cheeks turn slightly pink that he realized that _You usually don’t call boy’s names pretty, dumbass_. It felt like his own face was on fire, sweating bullets from the embarrassment of it all.

Minhyuk was in love, he knew it. And he was damn sure that between his heart eyes and his “you have a pretty name” debacle that Hyungwon knew too. If only Hyungwon wasn’t so hopelessly out of his league, though.

“A-anyways,” he stuttered. “These are all of our BB creams here.” Minhyuk motioned toward the entire display, Hyungwon’s big eyes still following his every move.

“This one is our most popular,” he added, grabbing the dark-blue-colored sample bottle in front of the rows and rows of boxed products. Inverting the bottle, he squirted a tiny dab of the cream onto his finger. He hesitated for a moment before gathering the willpower to grab Hyungwon’s hand with his free hand and pull it up in front of him. The handsome boy recoiled a little at first, but his body became pliant under Minhyuk’s touch, his hand resting comfortably in the light-haired boy’s hand. Minhyuk started rubbing the cream into the back of Hyungwon’s hand in small rhythmic circles. “This one has a little bit of sunscreen, so it helps keep your skin light,” Minhyuk murmured.

He kept rubbing the cream into Hyungwon’s hand long after the whiteness of the cream disappeared, long after he had completely lost track of how long he had been feeling Hyungwon’s soft skin under his own fingertips. The dark-haired boy just didn’t seem real. His big beautiful eyes, his strong jawline and collarbones, his flawless soft skin, his model-like height and build, his coy smile – Minhyuk was definitely in love.

Hyungwon coughed a little, snapping Minhyuk’s attention back up to the other boy’s slightly-shocked-looking face.

“Ohmygod, I’m so sorry, I must’ve gotten distracted, I’m –“

“Could – “ the handsome boy softly interjected, cutting Minhyuk’s rambling apology off. “Could you apply some to my face, too?” he finished.

_No_ was the immediate answer that was supposed to fall from Minhyuk’s lips, but the only thing his lips could do was part slightly in shock. It was store policy: no facial samples for the creams. He seriously considered reciting the policy, but one look at Hyungwon’s coquettish features immediately quashed that idea. Instead, Minhyuk smiled slightly and wordlessly nodded, squirting another small dab of the cream onto his hand. With surgeon-like precision, Minhyuk slowly brought his index and middle finger to Hyungwon’s cheek to apply a small amount of the cream to the taller boy’s face. Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered close, his long eyelashes practically teasing the store clerk. The blonde-haired boy rubbed the cream in slowly and deliberately, the lingering intimacy of the whole interaction gnawing at his heart with an intensity that he just couldn’t shake. Here he was in the middle of the cosmetics store that he had worked in for a year-and-a-half, the very same store that he had wooed countless girls with his charming personality, and yet it was a tall handsome boy named Hyungwon who had him falling head over heels. He must have lost track of himself again because Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered back open.

Minhyuk was awestruck. “Beautiful,” he whispered, the word hardly even audible.

He knew Hyungwon heard it, his eyes growing even wider when he heard it. Slowly his face broke out into a shy smile. 

“I’d like to buy this one,” Hyungwon quietly said, looking down at the floor briefly.

“Okay,” Minhyuk answered. They were hardly saying anything at all, but he could feel the tension between the two of them – he hated it, he wanted to break it. Always impulsive, Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon’s hand again, leading the taller boy to the register with him. Weaving between the displays and advertisements littered throughout the store, he muttered just loud enough for the other boy to hear: “Though I don’t know why someone as beautiful as you needs to buy cosmetics,” he hummed.

He couldn’t see Hyungwon’s face, but he knew, he just _knew_ that the other boy was smiling even wider now.

Minhyuk let go of the dark-haired boy’s hand, circling the register to enter his PIN and scan the little blue box.

“Cash or card?” he asked, not letting himself get distracted by how much he loathed letting go of Hyungwon’s hand.

“Card,” Hyungwon replied, handing the clerk his shiny blue plastic card. Minhyuk took it and swiped it through the machine, handing the card back with one hand while he waited for the receipt with his other. 

Just as soon as the machine finished printing the receipt out, he ripped it off, and took a pen from in front of the register. Being careful so that Hyungwon couldn’t see him, he wrote his name followed by a heart and his phone number. He then pulled a small bag out, carefully placing Hyungwon’s BB cream and the receipt in the bag. Finally, Minhyuk taped the top of the bag shut right in the middle, handing it over to Hyungwon with a wink.

“Thanks,” he added.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon replied, starting to turn around and walk toward the exit. Before he got very far from the cash register, though, Hyungwon pivoted on his feet.

“Wait, Minhyuk,” he murmured. Hyungwon walked back toward him and leaned over the counter with his tall body, the handsome boy’s face dangerously close to his own face. Without missing a beat, the taller boy planted a kiss directly on his cheek. It was over almost as soon as it had started, but he was absolutely sure that he wasn’t dreaming: _the handsome way-out-of-his-league boy that he had been pining over for the past ten minutes just kissed him in the middle of the empty store_.

“I almost forgot,” the dark-haired boy added before circling around again and promptly exiting the store. Minhyuk hadn’t moved from his spot except to bring his hand to the spot on his cheek where Hyungwon had kissed him, just to confirm that _yes, that just happened_.

He looked back up, finding the flipped-around “Closed” sign staring back at him. His gaze immediately locked back onto Hyungwon, who was just outside the store and looking through the shopping bag that he had just handed him. Minhyuk watched as Hyungwon pulled out the receipt, reading it just outside the sunny glass windows of the store.

He kept watching as the beautiful boy looked up toward the sky and smiled.


End file.
